Cox et al. disclosed a fiber optics illumination system in their U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,233 for a Christmas tree employing a light source located at the base of the tree to illuminate the optical fibers and a plurality of ornamental shapes distributed about the tree. Such a device may only be utilized for a small Christmas tree because the ornament 11 terminated on each fiber end may only illuminate a weak light through such a fine fiber.
In building a gigantic Christmas tree, plural extension cords should be provided, each cord having a socket for connecting a lighting set containing a plurality of decorative bulbs thereon, thereby causing the following drawbacks:
1. If the so many extension cords are electrically connected to a common power source, so many plugs of the extension cords commonly plugged in the sockets of the power source may easily cause electric danger when poorly connected.
2. The many extension cords for lighting sets or strings are each connected to the common power source to waste cord material.
3. Once an extension cord is tied on a Christmas tree, the tied cord is folded or twisted to be easily broken to cause electric danger.
4. If so many lighting sets are connected to a common receptacle of power source, a plurality of "add-on" plugs should be provided for such power connection, thereby being easily released from the receptacle.
5. So many extension cords, if not tied on the tree, may be tangled with one another or may influence their esthetic decorative effect.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional cord as used for Christmas tree and invented the present extension cord securable on a Christmas tree.